Dull Grey with a Splash of Blue
by Akitaiyou
Summary: Kanda a freelance artist with Chromesthesia, meets Allen for the first time when they are at the same art exhibition. Allen a freelance former colourblind now fully blind, pianist later meets Kanda again when he plays at a retro pub. Coincidentally, they both meet thanks to a good friend and family member under the name Lavi. Oh, Timcanpy is Allen's cute Labrador guide dog. AU
1. 1st Meeting

**A Splash of Bright Yellow.**

* * *

He stood there next to his father. Adoptive father. The warm chocolate colour flashing with the single syllable words, and smearing into the flashing shades of red, blues and purples surrounding them. How was he meant to concentrate on the exhibit with all the colours flashing around him. He just wanted silence, or the smear of warm chocolate ans sky blue. Yes. Marie's voice, smooth sky blue. He hated sky blue, but Marie's voice looked amazing to him.

His dark eyes flickered following the squiggle of navy blue, turning his head towards the stranger, before turning back to the painting they were looking at.

Then there was a flash of murky brown. Not the warm chocolate brown. A sharp spiky murky brown, and instantly young adult turned towards his father.

"Yuu?"

"Hm?"

"Is it distracting?"

"Mh... Just... Bright... I guess." He lowered his head a little and frowned. "I want to paint it."

"We can leave if you like?"

"I'll be okay for a little longer... just a more quiet... place?"

"Alright then. Let's go to the next area."

Warm chocolate. A small twitch lifted the corner of Kanda's lips as he followed Tiedoll to the next room over. The colours around him fading into nothingness, just the quick flashes of steel grey as their shoes tap against the marble flooring.

* * *

Standing in the room, Kanda could concentrate on the exhibit more now. The warm chocolate brown being all he hears, as Tiedoll explained what each picture was meaning, or what he felt from seeing the painting.

Then it happened. The brightest yellow he had seen. Embedded with that very same vibrant green. Lavi and someone else? Lavi was here with someone he didn't know. Then a bark. Splash of warm fiery orange. It made him strangely feel safe, soon filled by a dull grey, with that new voice.

"Rabbit?"

Splash of dull grey-blue.

"Yuu?"

Vibrant green edged with a worried teal.

"Uh... L-Lavi?"

Deep violet. Then another spark of orange.

"Oh right. Yuu, this is my first cousin once removed..."

"H-hi..."

"Where's that...bright yellow...gone...?"

"Huh?"

Kanda noticed that Allen looked lost as he stared at nothing in particular. Tinted black glasses on, and the lead in another. He knew in the back of his head that Lavi had mentioned something, but he couldn't remember properly. Lavi blinked at his friend before Kanda saw a flash of stern pine green.

"What colour?"

"D-dull...grey..."

"What are you talking about?"

Kanda blinked at Lavi and rubbed his neck. The tinge of rosy pink that continued to lace the dull grey blue of his voice was bugging him. Why did he stutter? He didnt even notice the confused grey that had reached his vision.

"I heard bright yellow... a second ago."

"Explain..."

"Allen, Kanda is a Synesthete."

"C-Chromesthesia?"

"Yeah."

Allen turned towards the sound of the voice. Kanda just stared at the shaded eyes, and then quickly flicked his gaze towards Lavi. As the ginger looked at his friend.

"Why the deep violet?"

"Because Al-"

"LAVI!"

Kanda flinched at the sudden burst of dark grey. As the other three occupants stared at the smaller young adult. The whimper from the dog as he laid down was a faint orange-brown. Scared.

"Allen... Sorry man, it just almost... slipped out..."

"Lavi, is he-"

"Hello Lavi, it's been a while."

"T-Tiedoll. Hi."

Kanda took a calm breath, relaxing a little as he sighed and rubbed his eyes. So many shades. It was beginning to hurt. Turning to his father, as the senior looked at the him.

"Alright, Yuu. We'll leave now."

Allen stared at the floor before tugging on Lavi's arm. The footsteps passing by, as Lavi turned to face his cousin.

"Allen?"

"W-What..." Kanda stopped, seeing the dull grey again. "What do the colours look like... Lavi?"

"Are you... colourblind?"

That shot of mustard yellow that came with the huffed laugh. Nothing like the bright yellow from before.

"Once... Now though? No."

"Allen... Is completely blind."

"I'm used to it though... the black and silent hints of a darker grey."

Allen shrugged as Kanda saw the dull grey paint his whole vision with specks of black and deep violet.

"You sound... lost?"

"I... I guess I am..."

The dull grey laced with drops of sea blue. He made him cry? Unintentionally made this stranger cry.

"Uh..." Stepping back. Dull grey blue laced with swirls of pink and mercury. "I should... probably go... Sorry."

Kanda soon turned around to catch up with the fading footsteps from Tiedoll. One of two watched as Kanda caught up with Tiedoll.

* * *

The bright yellow, with flutters of deep violet and shapes of dull grey and sea blue, im the form of triangles and squares before a squiggle of mustard yellow, and then a flash of black. That's what that boy voice was made up from. Kanda paused as he stood near the car. His vision immediately laced with a sudden rush of colours.

Red from the angry honking of cars trying to escape, and shades of brown of all people talking mushed together. Steel grey sound of shoes hitting the floor, always steel grey.

Yet Kanda was trying not to concentrate on that, all these colours. Whilst his vision was wrapped in colours. The different structured clouds of colours, shapes and squiggles. Kanda's head was wrapped around a single question.

How could such a lost person have so many colours?

How could such a lost person have the brightest laugh he had seen? A bright yellow. Like the sun that blinds everyone just as they try and sneak a glace. Just how?


	2. 2nd Meeting

**Sky's always Blue and the Grass is always Green.**

* * *

He had a pretty rough life. Allen grew up with total colourblindness, was taken from an orphanage by two brothers, before loosing his adoptive uncle in a robbery, the his adoptive father in a car crash, where he also lost half his vision. After that and staying in hospital for almost a year, and during that year loosing his whole vision because of one man named Cross Marian, who filled in for his distant relatives of some kind, accepted a a surgery when he was fifteen. Yeah Allen had it pretty damn hard.

The good thing was, he has his first cousin, Lavi and his bestfriend Timcanpy, his guide dog, and Allen trusted them completely and would be even more lost than what he already is without them.

* * *

Now at twenty, he walked with the dog as he was guided off the bus towards the retro pub he worked at sometimes as a pianist. His head was still wrapped around what had happened a few weeks ago.

"Sound... of colours..."

Walking into the pub, Allen was guided by Timcanpy towards the piano where there was muffled voices.

"Lavi... do i really have to do this on all the keys."

"Yes. All eighty eight."

"Why me though? Why not Lenalee or Tiedoll?"

"C'mon it's for my cousin you met."

Lavi mumbled, Allen stood there silently with Tim as the two conversed. He didn't know if he was looking in the right direction or not, but that didn't matter, he was mostly concentrating on the conversation going on. He recognised Lavi's voice, but the other was only slightly familiar, which meant he had not spoken to this second person enough to be completely familiarised with their voice.

"Cousin?"

"Yup. The one you said looked lost to his face, at the art exhibition a few weeks back."

"He plays piano?"

"Has done since he was eleven."

Lavi grinned as the other male continued his best in making a make shift tactile map on the piano keys using hot glue and acrylic paint of white and black. Honestly he felt like he was doing this wrong, but Lavi had given him references for each letter and symbol needed, but it still felt wrong.

"Now that I think about it... Ever since he moved in with us at sixteen he always was spacing out when we were studying during school. He kept tapping his fingers along the tables like he was playing a piano. It actually amazed me."

"Huh... if that's the case... I repeat my question." Kanda sat up straight. "Why am I doing this? It sounds like he has it memorised."

It was at that moment Allen decided to announce himself, coughing into his fist, the two turned and looked at him before the bark was heard.

"TIM!"

Allen panicked a little when he heard rush footsteps run over the laminate floor towards him.

"Lavi wait! What were you told when Tim first arrived."

"Not to pet him, because it distracts him from his job."

"At least you remembered, but i guess you can pet him... Since im standing still and this place... is empty."

Lavi squealed and crouched in front of the dog.

"This place is empty right?"

"For now... It doesn't open for another hour."

"Oh? I'm a bit early then... I guess." Allen hummed, "Are you done... with whatever you were doing?"

"Depends. Can you deal with forty four notes?"

"Not really, but I just want to play a couple notes. Lavi can you help me."

"Yeah. Sure."

"Do you mind if we share the piano bench... uh..."

"Kanda... Yuu." Allen nodded and noted the name to the voice in the back of his mind with all the others. "And not particularly... but I guess."

"Uh..."

"Yeah?"

"Its just uhm..."

Lavi looked at them before frowning, he noticed Kanda looking back and forth between them. Sighing he helped Allen sit and turned to Kanda.

"Do... You mind if he takes the glasses off...?"

"Why would that bother me? I'm a Synesthete... It won't make me feel any different." Kanda went back to the keys and looked at the paper. "It's not my place to judge... even if you do look like a sprout."

"YUU!"

"Shut up calling me that you fucking rabbit or I'll glue your ass to the wall."

Allen pressed down on a key and the two felt silent. Kanda mostly because his vision was clouded with a silvery colour and Lavi because he just wanted to hear what colours Kanda saw and Allen play.

"Silver."

Kanda mumbled as Lavi grinned and Allen played more notes. Sometimes there would be a slight hitch from Kanda, and then a mumbled black before the next colour filled his vision. After a while, Allen paused feeling to sets of eyes on him. Milky white iris' blinked flickered around the area.

"Lavi... it's quiet... why is it quiet?"

"Sorry Allen. It's just you were playing, and Kanda I think he got caught up in the colours."

Allen turned his head slightly, before tapping the man next to him carefully. Jolting when he felt the flinch next to him. Gulping a little he instinctively reached out for Lavi, who took his hand and set it on his forearm. To stabilise his younger cousin.

"S-Sorry. Uh... K-Kanda..."

"Huh? Oh uh... No you're okay... I just... zoned out, but I'm all done with the keys so..."

"You don't want to stay?"

"Not... really a people person..."

"Is it because... of your Synesthesia?"

Allen stared nothing in particular, his gripped did tighten though around Lavi's arm as a suggestion to the man next too him. Kanda shifted a little and let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well... I'm cool with it. Jealous, because I've always wanted to see colours... but I'm cool with it."

"Hn."

Allen turned back the piano when Lavi guided his hands to the keys, after Kanda had collected his things and moved to a table instead of sharing the bench. Lavi stayed near Allen for a little longer with Tim, before joining Kanda at the table he picked. One of two watched Allen play, whilst the other just quietly and subtly watched the clouds of colour appear and reappear.


	3. Imagine the Colours (1)

_Okay, I need you to know that this is being posted as separate stories on Ao3 and under the series labelled the title of this. So the chapters will seem like they don't link up, but in retrospect they do._

* * *

 **Imagine the Colours**

* * *

A soft knock against his bedroom door, before the dog lifted its head and peered towards the wooden object. It was silent before another soft knock rang through the air. A small groan left the rooms occupant, as he curled up a little more in his bed, before stretching out and groaning out a what.

"You still up for visiting the music shop... Since you wanted that new book?"

"What time is it?"

He sat up, his hands patting the area around him to make sure he wasn't in the edge, before the dog nuzzled his side and climbed over his thighs to lay slightly in his lap, leading the man to softly pet the dogs head.

"Almost twelve thirty."

"Why... didn't you wake us up earlier."

"You've both had a rough few months... i wanted to let you have a rest..." There was a pause, before the voice turned nervous. "Allen... Can I come in?"

"Y-Yeah..."

The door opened and Allen could help tensing at the sound, Timcanpy looked towards Lavi before softly wagging his tail. He was getting old now. They would need to think about getting a new guide dog for Allen.

"So are you still up for the music shop? Maybe visit Lena whilst we're at it."

"Sure... Uh I'll just get dressed."

Lavi nodded with a small approved hum, before he ruffled his hand through Allen's hair softly, but not before letting Allen confirm it was him. Yes it could sound like Lavi, but anyone could put on an accent and imitate a voice.

"T-thank you... Lavi..."

Lavi frowned before he sat on the bed and leaned over to hug the younger one. Timcanpy whimpering at the silent sniffles from Allen. His blackened vision blurring. Lavi knew Allen was like this whenever he woke up, because usually the blind man had the same repetitive dream.

"Love you, Al. You know that right?"

"Yeah." Allen mumbled, catching his breath. "Yeah, I know Lavi."

"You've done so well."

"I know. I just... miss it."

"Understandable."

Lavi tightened his hug around the younger, before he thought of something.

"Allen. Do you want to visit Tiedoll?"

"Tiedoll?"

"Yeah, you met him on the day you first met Yuu."

"Yuu...?" Allen paused for a second, "You mean Kanda right?"

"Yeah. Kanda." Lavi chuckled at the nervous hint in Allen's voice. "Tiedoll is his adoptive father."

"Oh. Makes sense." Allen nodded once before humming a little. "Why... Did you wanna visit them?"

"Mhm. Not quite. I thought of something, but we don't have to go through with it."

"Oh. Uhm, sure... why not i guess?"

"You sure... I mean, Yuu and you don't get on too well."

"I mean yeah, its a little scary, but... I want to meet people, so why not."

"Alright. Well get ready and we'll head to the shops, before going to Tiedoll's."

"Okay."

Allen shifted in his spot with Timcanpy, as then Lavi paused before leaving the room.

"Oh. Maybe Tiedoll will let you play their piano... I'm sure they would appreciate hear it be played again."

"Again?"

"Mhm. But I'll let Tiedoll explain that part."

Allen nodded as he stumbled his way over to his wardrobe, with Timcanpy nuzzling the correct hand when he started to stride off course.

* * *

A groan rang through the room as the ringtone rang through the air, before dark eyes opened just to be greeted by the annoying squiggles of ultraviolet passing his vision. Reaching for his phone, the newly awakened man slid across the dismiss button. He soon buried his head into his pillow, before he was greeted with not just the annoying ringtone but also a knock at his bedroom door.

"WHAT!"

Lifting himself into a seated position, scratching his head before the door opened and the elder young man walked in. Turning around, he glared at the other before faltering and sighing, as the ringtone continued to fill the air. Eventually he picked up his phone and answered the call.

"What do you want, Rabbit?"

 _"Sup, Yu."_

"Don't call m-"

 _"Anyway im bringing Allen over."_

"Fuck no. You wake me up at what... Wait what is the time?"

"Nearly one."

Kanda breath hitched at the sudden attack of sky blue mixed with the already fuzzed vibrant green across his vision. A low growl left him, before turning to glare at the man by his door, when both of them answered his question together. Sighing to himself he rubbed his eyes before shifting a little where he sat and scratched his head.

"Okay so valid reason to wake me, yes..."

"Kanda. Tiedoll asked for you."

"Tch." Kanda nodded, before hearing his door close. A speck of black. "Okay so why are you bringing the sprout here?"

 _"Well... just in general, and we don't have a piano..."_

Butchered specks of vibrant green travelled across his vision. Thinking quietly to himself, Kanda doesn't know if Tiedoll will allow it, but he could ask, not that he wants to.

 _"Tiedoll does, and Allen wanted a new book he found a few weeks back."_

"So you want to borrow the piano."

 _"Basically... Yeah."_

"No."

 _"C'mon Kanda."_

"No."

 _"Kanda. Don't you want to hear him play again?"_

"Shut up."

 _"Pleaaaase."_

"No. Stop asking."

 _"We're still coming over."_

"What? No! Fuck off."

Kanda growled down the phone as he climbed out of bed, Lavi sighed softly down the phone before there was a voice in the background, before Lavi told the voice to hold on, Kanda figured it was probably Allen.

 _"Kan-"_

"Stop asking."

 _"No just listen!"_

"What?"

 _"He... Uh. He is probably going to kill me for this."_

"Then don't fucking tell me dipshit."

 _"Just. I need him to relax. So just this once."_

"For Christsakes. Fine I'll fucking ask."

 _"Thank you!"_

Kanda just growled down the phone as Lavi groaned hearing the voice shout at him again, before the rabbit said bye before he hung up on him. Throwing his phone on the bed before changing, which was basically the equivalent of throwing on a shirt because he was so goddamn tired yesterday he didn't bother changing out of his sweatpants. Sighing, he headed to the studio, as he tied his hair back and stopped at the door. Stopping at the door, he leaned against the frame and paused. A cloud of chocolate brown, appeared to his left, as the faint dull blue speckled his vision from his sigh and the voice of his adoptive father.

"Yuu. Morning."

"What do you want?"

"Well. Breakfast is probably cold, but it's on the table in the kitchen, and you need to run and get more supplies."

"Why me?"

"Well, because for one Marie can't completely do it."

"Fine. Heads up though, Rabbit and Moyashi is coming over."

"Oh. More for dinner then."

Massaging his eyes a bit, Kanda couldn't clear his vision of the burst of colours. The sound from the tv, Marie must be listening to one of his shows again, or the soft warm beige colours that appeared with every scratch of the pencil or soft stroke of the paint brush. Tiedoll turned towards his son, the boy turned to actually change into something he hadn't worn the day before. Tired eyes turned towards the unfinished painting sitting in the corner, the dark colours speckled with a few light colours and the strands of silver.

"Also, Yuu." Kanda paused, the withering burnt sienna clouding his vision, before he turned back towards his father. "You may want to cover that before you go... Just in case they get here before you're home."

"'Tch. Fine."

Kanda headed and carefully draped the sheet over the painting, before pausing and turning to the piano in the opposite room for a few moments just for the warm brown to invade his vision.

"Yes."

"I didn't even say... anything."

"But I know you will, and i know its about the piano."

Tiedoll set the pencil down and the brush into the water, its a good job he was using watercolours today. Standing up the elder walked over to Kanda and setting a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Yuu. He can use it whenever."

"What are you on about?"

"Allen. The boy Lavi was with at the exhibition. Coincidentally also the same boy that Lavi had tricked you into distorting the piano for, at that one jazz restaurant he take you to sometimes."

"It's not like that, Tiedoll."

"Oh. I never thought of it like that. Ever, Yuu. I'm just glad you are enjoying the colours more."

Kanda gritted his teeth, as his father moved back to his stool. The elder couldn't deny the fascination he got from the colours he sees, and the fact that Allen had said he didn't care about his Synesthesia, that wasn't the case at all. He just loved painting the colours he hears.

"Tiedoll."

"Yes my boy?"

"How... Can... Actually, never mind. I'll just go get the supplies you need."

Tiedoll nodded, before turning back to his work and Kanda headed back to his room to get changed. Picking up his phone and earbuds, as well as his jacket and then heading to the front door to leave. Hopefully he will be back before the two idiots arrive.

* * *

"Okay Allen. We got the book, now where?"

"Uh... Lavi. I have no idea what is here remember."

"Oh right."

Lavi nodded as Timcanpy sat between them, his eyes peeled on the crowd before barking softly every time he saw another dog. Both boys just sighed before Lavi opted to just going to see Lenalee and get some coffee before heading to Tiedoll's house. Allen kept hold of Lavi's arm even with Timcanpy leading him to the coffee shop, the younger still kept hold of Lavi so he wouldn't get lost. Once they arrived, they were greeted by a warm welcome and Lavi beamed at one of the barista's, before leading Allen to the till.

"Hey Lena."

"Hey, and who is this?"

"Oh. This is Allen, sorry I never introduced him beforehand."

"No no it's fine." Lena turned towards and and smiled. "Hello Allen, can I get you something?"

"Oh uh... On caramel macchiatto... please..."

"Sure and you Lavi?"

"I'll have a latte please. Oh and make them to go, we're heading to Tiedoll's."

"Alright. Say ho to Kanda for me."

"Sure."

Allen tugged at Lavi's sleeve, before the older turned to him a little, but stopped when the younger asked his question.

"Oh and Green Tea... for Kanda whenever he comes in next."

"Oh? You never get Kanda anything, because he always denies it."

"Oh... This isn't on me... Its from Allen."

"Oh! On that note, I'll jot it down and let Kanda know."

"Thanks Lena."

Picking up their drinks and putting the sugar and milk in at the perfect percentages before sipping their drinks as they left.

"It nice meeting you Lena."

"You too Allen."

The two soon left the coffee shop, and made their way too Tiedoll's house, Lavi giving Kanda a quick message telling him that they were on their way, but knowing Kanda, he was either too engrossed in his art work, listening to music to realise, or Tiedoll had sent him out on errands, since Marie wasn't able to do all that much, being like Allen and all. Both sipped at their coffee's as Timcanpy led the way to Tiedoll's house, following Lavi's directions of course.


	4. Imagine the Colours (2)

**Imagine the Colours**

 **Part 2**

* * *

With headphones in his ears, Kanda made sure he had doubled checked everything in the basket he had, and comparing to the list that Tiedoll had given him. Sighing as he scratched off the list one by one, his vision clouded with lines and shapes and splotches of colour from the music and his voice inside of his head.

 _Two a3 and a4 strathmore sketchbooks, a pack of staedtler graphite pencils. Goddammit old man..._ He could hear his own thoughts like he was speaking aloud, but he knew he wasn't. It felt weird. _Prismacolor pencils, 3 set erasers and Generals 33 piece charcoal along with senneliers pastles._

Grabbing the watercolours, oil paints and acrylic paints, Kanda looked around the shop, before going to the brushes. He needed new ones and he wasnt sure about Tiedoll since his father hadn't put them on the list. Grabbing the paintbrushes he needed, the artist soon headed for the till.

"That'll be £266.89 please."

"Goddammit old man."

Kanda gritted his teeth as he growled taking out the card from his wallet, before continuing to pay for the items. Tiedoll owed him big time. Why were art supplies so expensive, better yet why was his father always buying the most expensive ones.

"Thank you. Have a nice day."

"Yeah... thanks I guess."

Putting his headphone back in his ear, the artist began heading back to the house, well before getting a call. Pulling out his phone, just to growl even more, yet answered the call anyway, for only god knows why. Just to have his vision clouded with pastle pink from the girl's voice, plus the red from car horns and steel grey of shoes against pavement.

"What is it Lena?"

"Hey. Have you met Lavi's cousin?"

"Sadly yes."

"He's cute."

"You and I have very different definitions of cute."

"Oh c'mon. He is."

"Lena, is there a reason you called. I want to get home."

"Oh right. So like... there is a coffee here... for you. Apparently Lavi said its on him."

"Why would Lavi buy me coffee?"

"Oh. No, he meant Allen. Something about a piano."

"...right. Well I'll take it another day. Tiedoll wants supplies and I need to get back."

"Right. I'll take a note about it. I just thought I'd let you know."

"Hn. Whatever."

"Such a jerk. Whatever, bye Kanda."

Putting his headphone back in his ear, Kanda continued to make his way home sighing to himself. This day was just getting more tyring by the second, and it was only two thirty in the afternoon.

* * *

"So... You think he'll be mad?"

"What? No. Trust me, Kanda will be grateful when he next goes in there."

"But are you sure Lavi. He hates me."

"I'm sure Kanda likes you just fine." Lavi paused at the door, "besides... You're the first one to not poke at him being a Synesthete."

"Oh."

Lavi knocked at the door before hearing a bark from Timcanpy. When the door opened Lavi waved at the old man.

"Hello, Tiedoll."

"Ah, Lavi. Yuu hasn't come back yet but you're welcome to wait inside."

"Thank you." Lavi smiled, as he took his cousin's hand. "C'mon Al."

Leading him into the house, as Tiedoll closes the door behind them, before there was another voice. Lavi looked round and grinned at the man.

"Marie. It's been a while."

"Well damn. You aren't dead yet I see."

"Huh?"

"Ah, long story Al. I'll tell you another time."

"Bookman told me you went off again."

"Or... Marie could tell you right now."

"Can... We at least sit?"

Marie nodded, as Allen tilted his head in confusion, and Timcanpy barked again. The three stood there as Tiedoll slipped back into the studio. Guiding Allen to the living room, before pausing for a second, just outside of the archway leading to the living room, and stared towards the piano.

"Hold on a second, kay. I'll be right back Allen."

"Wait... Lavi!"

"I'll be right back. I just have to double check with Tiedoll."

Lavi ruffled his hair as Allen nodded silently, panicked but silently in agreement. It was fine. As long as Tim stayed with him, Allen would be absolutely fine. He had nothing to worry about at all. Yet it did not change the fact that Allen stood there looking like a lost child who couldn't find his parents in a shopping center.

Even though he was a twenty year old adult, being left alone in a strange place still scared the daylights out of him, literally since you know he can't see anything. Allen took a deep breath, before his hand was nuzzled by Timcanpy, the canine trying his best to calm Allen down. The blindman crouched next to him, and scratched behind the dogs ear carefully, quietly muttering words to the Labrador. Though the efforts of Timcanpy soon disappeared when the front door was slammed opened, causing Allen to flinch where he was crouching and fall backwards, freezing at the shout that echoed in the main entrance.

"TIEDOLL! COME GET YOUR FUCKING SUPPLIES!"

Dumping the supplies near the door, Kanda soon took his headphones off, just for his vision to cloud itself with faint warm Orange-brown from Timcanpy's bark and Tiedoll shouting at him to watch his language. As soon as the door slammed behind him, and the colours had sparsly faded from his sight a flash of vibrant purple appeared from the yelp that rang through the air, which instantly had colbalt eyes turning to the dog, and the person sitting next to the canine. The younger had lost balance in his once crouched position, from the slam of the door.

The small hiccup left him, in somewhat fear but also due to sensing the stare being aimed directly towards him, whilst the milkey white eyes nervously stared at nothing in particular, but also everything.

"Also. Why is there a lost dog in the house?"

"Yuu!"

"Kanda!"

A quiet and small hiccup left Allen as he lowered his gaze, gripping the glasses in his hand, just to scoot closer to Timcanpy. The elder automatically covered his ears at the onslaught shades of green, blue and brown, before glancing at the white haired boy who was mumbling to the dog, just to have Lavi block his vision and crouched down beside Allen.

"Are you okay, Al?"

Setting a hand on the youngers shoulder gently, caused Allen to flinch away, before reaching out a little to check who it was. Sighs of relief left both the boys as Tim barked again, a soft orange, for a soft and happy bark, pleased that Allen wasn't having any panic attacks.

"I'm fine... just..." Allen stayed staring at the dog. "You said he wouldn't care, Lavi."

"Okay... He might be grouchy today... I don't know."

"Oi. Stop talking about me."

"Damn."

"Stupid rabbit."

Lavi stood up, helping Allen too his feet, before glaring at his best friend. Kanda stopped the red haired from speaking what he wanted to say, by continuing his sentence off.

"Just because it's whispered and I don't know the exact words you're saying, I can still see the colours."

"Yeah. Well would you mind refraining yourself from calling Allen, a lost dog."

"Maybe if you dont leave him alone, so he looks like one, I would."

"Kanda. Watch your mouth. Just because you're my best friend and I trust you, it doesn't mean I won't kick your ass."

"L-Lavi. It's fine..."

"Bring it. We both know I'm better at hand to hand and blade combat than you."

Kanda glared at Lavi, scowling. He was also getting annoyed because of the murky green like one of the shades of an army camo uniform and even more murky blue, like the arctic army camo you get on those first person shooter war games, continued to keep flooding the left and upper areas of his vision as they argued.

"Also for your information. I was talking about the actual fucking dog."

"Huh?" Allen blinked, and stared confusingly at nothing, before frowning, "Also. Please leave, Tim out of your disputes."

"Fuck you."

"Kanda and I have been in the same schools and stuff since we were younger."

Kanda watched the flutters of greyish purple mix with vibrant green as Lavi and Allen spoke, meaning that Lavi decided to explain what he meant, to Allen. Tiedoll stepped in before tapping Kanda's shoulder, and the elder handed over the card and receipt, before gesturing to the two backs of art supplies.

"Thank you son." Tiedoll turned towarda Lavi and smiled. "Ah. Lavi your question before _someone_ interrupted us."

"Oh, uhm yes?"

"He may use it, but it maybe a little rusty at first."

"Alright. Thank you."

Lavi turned back to Allen as, Tiedoll and Kanda carried the supplies to the studio opposite them. Kanda headed over to his piece and removed the cover sheet ready for when he was going to continue painting, before standing near the door of the studio. He was curious to what Lavi was going to tell Allen about, when it came to their school years, but also because he still wanted to continue to watch the puffs of colours appear in his vision from the conversation happening in front of him.

"Kanda was in Kendo and Taekwondo before he realised his Synesthesia and went into art."

"Oh..." Allen blinked. "So... if I had gone to school with you, I would've been in the same one as you and him?"

"Yeah... That would've been awesome..." The smudge of vibrant green to right began to dull darker, as Lavi started to frown. "If Gigi wasn't so hung up on everything."

"Well thank god you didn't."

"Kanda!"

Lavi shot a glare towards the elder before turning back to Allen. Kanda huffed at the red haired before slowly making his way over to them. The faint colours becoming a more stronger with each step towards the duo, his own sigh was a murky purple and he hated his colours so badly, Lavi's he could handle, Marie's reminded him of someone he didn't want to remember, and Tiedoll's was safe. He felt safe.

"I'm just saying. The school was full off judgemental snobs or complete assholes."

Dull grey-blue, appeared high center, before laced with a shade of grey that he had never gotten, appearing where the dull grey should be.

"Oh. So you fitted in perfectly."

Wide eyes followed the colour towards Allen, before the shocked look morphed to a scowl at the words the younger had said.

"What the fuck did you say?"

"Did I stutter?"

"ANYWAY GUYS!"

Kanda glared towards Allen as the younger blinked, and tilted his head with a blank stare, that would look extremely creepy if Kanda wasn't already used to seeing milkey white eyes. Lavi sighed before looking between the two, Kanda flinching at the spark of fluorescent green, and turned his glare from Allen to Lavi.

"As I was saying. Yes you would've been with us, Allen. Different years, but same school, yet Gigi decided to home school you instead."

Lavi shrugged as Kanda just huffed at the thought again, before turning towards the dog who had quietly began sniffing his leg. Timcanpy looked up at the artist and wagged it's tail, tongue slipping from its muzzle quiet pants, as the two just stared at each other silently, and hadn't notice the stares aimed at them from Lavi and Allen quietly turned to the sounds of Timcanpy panting and the dull thuds on the soft marble floor from the dogs tail. Kanda on the other hand, was not sure on what to do because he was pretty darn sure that the dog wanted him to pet him, but he knew how guide dogs worked, and he knew he would be breaking several rules that he agreed to, since he had the same issue with Marie's dog, before it passed away, which is why the elder didn't get out much anymore.

"So... Is that like, why you both are always together?"

"Pretty much."

"Huh... Honestly if i didnt know he was your cousin or whatever... I'd probably take you both as a thing."

"I wouldn't do that to my bro..."

Instantly Kanda snapped his head towards Lavi, a somewhat embarrased yet confused scowl lacing his expression, and a small tinge of red against his ears for reasons he didnt understand himself. Gulping before he bit out his question, at little breathless. He was aomewhat happy the other couldn't see him right now, only Lavi.

"The fuck are you on about?"

"Yuu. C'mon.."

"The fuck, Rabbit? Don't _c'mon_ me. I have no idea what the heck you talking about."

Kanda's scowl just darkened at Lavi, hating the airy bluish pink that came from his voice. Lavi just tilted his head towards Allen, who looked utterly clueless right now, as if to emphasise what he meant, only confusing Kanda's poor mental capability on this kind of subject more.

"Really... you don't realise... anything?"

"What the fu-"

"At all? Anything?"

"-Are you talking about?"

"How you were top of the class with me... i will never understand."

"Fuck off, rabbit!"

Lavi laughed, and airy one lighting up Kanda's vision with a soft meadow green, before the elder huffed and began walking to the studio his father was in. Though he paused when they both stood there.

"Aren't you gonna show the sprout the piano? Or did you forget why you came here?"

"Oh! Right. C'mon Al."

"O-oh... uh okay..."

Lavi guided the younger to the piano as Tim trailed behind, but the dog paused and looked back towards Kanda as the elder stood there still confused on what Lavi said, but also because of the faint pink that suddenly splashed to his left. Usually where the dull grey colours appear. Where Allen's colour should be.


End file.
